A touch panel is used while being bonded to a cover glass or cover film (hereinafter referred to as the “cover glass or the like”). When bonding together the touch panel and the cover glass or the like, there are cases in which air bubbles or foreign objects enter, which is a cause for decreased yield.
Conventional configurations for a one glass solution touch panel are known in which the rear surface of the cover glass (surface opposite to the operating surface) or the like has formed thereon sensor electrodes, thus forming the touch panel. In other words, in this configuration, the touch panel substrate is also the cover glass (cover film).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-90443 discloses a projected capacitive touch panel characterized in that row electrodes that extend in one direction and row electrodes that extend in a second direction that intersects with the first direction are formed on a surface of one transparent substrate, and that in the periphery of the transparent substrate, a black mask portion (light-shielding layer) made of a material having light-shielding properties is formed.
The black mask portion is provided so as to cover from the viewer's side the lead-out wiring lines of the electrodes and the connecting portions for signal processing formed in the periphery of the transparent substrate, for example. A pigment-type color filter material is disclosed as the material for the black mask portion.